La flor
by MMS 04
Summary: "Unos recuerdos, perdidos entre los jardines de la infancia..." (Mi primera historia después de muchas vueltas, solo es algo que se me ocurrió. Acepto cualquier crítica... mas no sean tan crueles, por favor!)


**Disclaimer: "Avatar - Legend of Korra" pertenece a Nickelodeon y sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

La flor

Entre los jardines, oculto bajo los yuyos, un pequeño saltamontes huía del radiante y caluroso sol del mediodía.

De alguna forma, esa delicada escena le trajo recuerdos de su infancia. Aquel hombre, que ahora guardaba algunas cosas personales en un bolso de viaje, se sintió frágil por un momento. Sus recuerdos le hicieron eco en su cabeza, atormentándolo.

El hombre se dejó caer sobre un banco, como si de repente las fuerzas de su cuerpo se dieran cuenta de que, quizás ya no era tan joven…

Miró por la ventana de aquella oficina y se vio a sí mismo, correteando de niño con sus amigos. Con el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa de pícaro monito travieso. Sin ninguna preocupación más que la de jugar o de molestar a sus hermanos.

El olor silvestre que brotaba por esa ventana lo llevó a un momento de su vida en particular. Hace varios años atrás…

_ Sus padres, algunos parientes cercanos y unos amigos de la familia se habían reunido una acalorada mañana de verano a pasar el rato. Su tío le había regalado una especie de cuchillo pequeño, y aunque sus padres le ordenaron no hacer ninguna "tontería" sabían que lo mejor era vigilarlo de cerca._

_ El estaba jugando con un grupo de amigos, casi todos varones, bravos dueños de las calles, unos pequeños vándalos en crecimiento… Y eran casi todos, porque había una niña entre ellos. Y no era una niña cualquiera; él estaba convencido de que era la niña más increíble de todas._

_ Su hermana Kya se había quedado con los mayores, se sentía "una niña grande"; y aunque la idea de salir a jugar con los chicos le tentaba demasiado, era persistente en querer acompañar a los adultos en sus reuniones, sintiéndose parte del grupo. Por otro lado, su hermano menor (el más chico de los tres) estaba leyendo silenciosamente, y con una actitud de monje prodigio, en un banco en el jardín. El pequeño, de nombre Tenzin, no había sido invitado a jugar por los otros niños, ni tampoco habría aceptado si así hubiese sido, tenía un carácter zen y un tanto solitario._

_ Mientras tanto la banda de mocosos seguía afuera, corriendo por las calles entre bromas y risas. Parecían no temerle a nada._

_ La única niña del grupo, era también la más pequeña en edad (un año más joven que Tenzin); pero eso no parecía importarle a nadie en lo más mínimo._

El hombre suspiró con nostalgia mientras recordaba…

_ Tenía unos bucles castaños llenos de tierra por andar jugando. Su piel, como la porcelana, estaba teñida de rosa en las mejillas. Sus ojitos, cargados de inocencia, eran verdes y luminosos. Llevaba los pies descalzos casi todo el tiempo, siguiendo los pasos de su madre, una mujer a la que admiraba. Era bastante mandona con los otros niños, y aunque parecía tan frágil y delicada por fuera, por dentro era firme y filosa como el metal._

_ Su compañero de juegos, aunque unos años mayor que ella, era el dueño de esos recuerdos de la niñez._

Bumi, como así se llamaba, se sintió como un niño al que acababan de atrapar con las manos en la masa, cuando uno de sus hombres lo interrumpió en sus recuerdos al avisarle que todo estaba listo para el viaje. Después de asentir con la cabeza como respuesta, el hombre siguió con sus memorias, casi podía escuchar su risa…

_ Después de una larga tarde de juegos, Bumi y esa niña, a la que llamaban Lin, regresaban a la casa. El niño compartía con ella una fruta amarilla, a la que había cortado con su cuchillo nuevo. Los demás integrantes de la pandilla se habían ido a sus casas junto con la luz del sol._

_ Por un momento, el niño la miró a los ojos. Ella le sonrió contenta, con los labios pegajosos del dulce y la mirada tierna. Al chico le pareció lo más adorable en el mundo. Quería abrazarla y protegerla por siempre, a pesar que sabía lo fuerte y valiente que era ella._

_ Sintió acelerársele el corazón; Lin era un año menor que su hermanito, pero el amor que sentía por ella era puro e inimputable; un simple beso en la mejilla lo habría vuelto loco. Enseguida se puso rojo de vergüenza por lo que estaba pensando; por suerte, Lin no se dio cuenta._

_ En cuanto pusieron un pie en el patio delantero de la casa apareció Kya, y con ella se desvaneció todo el encanto del momento. Estaba exageradamente enojada, había estado buscándolos desde hacía rato (¡como si fuera la hermana mayor!), así que ambos tuvieron que aguantarse un sermón. Bumi la siguió de mala gana al interior, pero Lin todavía tenía ganas de jugar._

_ Bumi miró a la niña alejarse al jardín con encantadores saltitos y, justo antes de intentar seguirla, Kya lo atrapó del brazo. _

_-¿Qué pasa?!- Se quejó él._

_-Mira…_

_ La niña estaba señalando algo entre las plantas del suelo. Era una flor, roja como la sangre, de pétalos suaves como el terciopelo y con delicados detalles oscuros en las hojas._

_ El chico intentó agarrarla, pero rápidamente su hermana lo detuvo furiosa:_

_-¡No, dejala!_

_ Bumi escondió su mano detrás de la espalda, asustado._

_ Kya dio media vuelta y continuó su camino a la casa, pero su hermano mayor se había quedado embobado frente a ese tesoro floral. Enseguida partió al jardín del fondo, a donde había ido Lin._

_ Por alguna extraña razón, que aún no entendía, quería mostrarle esa flor a Lin. Quería sorprenderla, tal vez, o quizás solo volver a ver esa sonrisa suya de nuevo. Sea lo que sea, hacía que su corazón le latiera más rápido._

_-¡Lin!- Llamó, entusiasmado. -¡Lin, hay algo qu…- Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir, antes de que las palabras se le anudaran en la garganta._

_ Tenzin, su hermano menor, reía sentado en la banca de piedra. A su lado, Lin reía con el, compartiendo juntos la lectura del libro. Bumi miraba la escena desde lejos._

_ Algo dentro del pecho se le encogió fuerte. Algo dentro suyo le causó mucho dolor, dejándolo sin aire. Sintió tristeza, y luego rabia._

_ Kya había salido nuevamente en su búsqueda, al ver que tardaba demasiado en entrar a la casa. Él pasó delante de ella, apretando los puños, sin mirarla a los ojos. Kya lo miró un tanto desconcertada._

_-¿Bumi?- Preguntó, asustada. Él caminaba rápidamente sin escucharla. -¿Qué ocurre?- Insistió ella._

_-Nada.- -contestó él, casi en un susurro._

_ Kya no lo siguió, se quedó allí, confundida. Miró al cielo oscuro un momento; se estaba haciendo ya, muy tarde. Lentamente regresó al interior del hogar donde sus padres la esperaban, pero al bajar la vista al suelo se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien._

_ Enseguida se horrorizó al mirar detenidamente entre las plantas. La tierra estaba removida, las raíces rotas, había hojas arrancadas y un pequeño hueco en la tierra, donde alguna vez hubo una flor…_


End file.
